


Caged

by lei534



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 游戏世界观架空设定，放债人亚瑟/早熟少年约翰
Relationships: John Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 9





	1. 交易

推开大门的时候，屋内淤积的烟味一下子涌出来，呛得约翰连连咳嗽。每张赌桌前都围着一群人，盯着纸牌的眼睛里闪烁着狂热光芒。他走过拥挤的过道，在一群比他高的成年人中穿行，没人注意到他，只有酒保安迪向他投来疑问的目光。  
“约翰，来找你爸爸吗？”安迪见过约翰许多次，有几次父亲喝得烂醉趴在桌上不肯走，还是他帮忙把父亲扛回家。  
“不。”约翰摇了摇头，一半表情隐藏在阴影里，看起来比平常更加阴郁：“我找摩根先生。”  
亚瑟·摩根是这家酒馆的主人，同时也是城中诸多酒鬼赌徒借钱的对象。大概是这个名字出现在约翰口中太过异常，安迪放下手中正在擦拭的瓶子，眼中浮现明显的诧异：“呃，你找他？他就在楼上，二楼的包间里。不过，我得说，不是什么人都能随便见他的，而且马斯顿先生......你知道的，他欠摩根先生不少钱。”  
“我知道。”约翰冷淡地说：“我就是来解决这件事的。”  
他没再理会安迪，兀自上楼去了。

亚瑟正在书桌前看上个月的财报，这个月酒馆生意不错，高利贷虽然有好几笔收不上来，但并没有达到影响资金运作的地步。他正要看那些拖欠太久的人员名单，敲门声突然传来，他下意识说了声请进，直到关门声响起后好一会儿都没有声音，他才从财报中抬起头。  
“你是......马斯顿的儿子，你叫约翰，对吧？”他皱起眉头：“怎么只有你一个人，有什么事吗？”  
“我......"约翰很不自在地别开目光，语气像是在强迫自己说话：“我来还清父亲的债务。”  
亚瑟听见这话愣了一会儿，他把指尖的香烟按进烟灰缸，仔细端详着约翰：“你哪来的钱？”  
“我没有钱。”他依旧不肯去看亚瑟，语气里有赌气的成分：“爸爸说如果我……”  
他说不下去，深呼吸了几次，亚瑟静静看着他，没有催促，只是心里有隐约的猜想。约翰走到亚瑟身边，终于抬起头：“我就是你要的欠款。”  
亚瑟微微瞪大眼睛，在明亮的光线中约翰的脸比平日更加清晰。他见过约翰好几次，深夜时酒馆内的惊鸿一瞥，男孩咬着嘴唇，倔强地拖拽着不肯从牌桌上放手的父亲。或是将醉酒闹事的父亲领回家，一边低声下气地向酒保道歉，一边从裤子口袋里拿出皱巴巴的纸币，试图付清永远也付不完的赊账。酒馆朦胧的灯光下他的脸是苍白的，每次开门进来，穿过厅堂的风都会把他散乱的头发吹起来，露出光洁的额头。他的眼睛里永远有隐忍的倔强，即便亚瑟只是在楼上，透过玻璃窗凝视他的背影，他都能感觉到那股不符合年纪的成熟。  
他从未对谁说起过心底那些莫名的情愫，只是偶尔注视着约翰，他的心会像被羽毛拂过一般微微发痒。但即便是这样微不足道的念头竟然也被马斯顿看出来了，也许赌徒对于有利可图之事的直觉，比垂涎腐肉的秃鹫还要强烈。  
“你走吧。”他挥了挥手，不去看约翰。  
“为什么？”约翰的声音里即有如释重负又有担忧：“你和爸爸的债一笔勾销了吗？”  
“没有，他还是欠我很多钱。”亚瑟盯着他，作出冷酷的样子：“我只是不喜欢强迫别人。”  
“我是自愿的。”约翰咬着下唇，手似乎要拉住亚瑟的胳膊，但抬起一半就放了下去：“爸爸没有钱，你知道的，如果你不接受我的提议就什么都得不到了，这样也无所谓吗？”  
“你走吧。”  
“不。”  
亚瑟抬高音量：“约翰……”  
“不。”  
约翰的眼睛里有一种令人心软的决绝，那神情令亚瑟心跳快了几分。理智告诉他任由事情发展下去会不可收拾，但欲望偏偏占了上风。他无奈地叹气，约翰听出那声叹息里的妥协意味，他深吸一口气，脱掉外套就这么扔在地上，开始解衬衫纽扣。

向阳的房间里很暖，裸露在外的肌肤触碰到阳光泛着淡淡的粉红。他看着亚瑟落在自己身上的目光，没有他想象的贪婪神色，倒是有一点说不上来的不忍心在里面。他垂下眼睛，沉默着等待，过了好一会儿才听见布料摩擦的声音，很轻微。领带被扔到椅背上，接着是亚瑟的燕尾服外套。花纹繁复的缎面背心，高级法式衬衫，衣服一件一件落在红木椅背上，钝钝的闷响每一声听上去都像早些时候父亲给的耳光。  
“约翰！你要帮我。”父亲揪着他的衣领，酒气熏得他眯起眼睛。醉酒的人不知轻重，他觉得自己就在被勒死的边缘。  
“就这一次！只要这一次，我借了很多钱……很多……我只是运气不好！”父亲的眼睛里满是血丝，似乎随时都会爆开：“我会赢回来的……只要一次机会，就能全都赢回来！”  
他拼命摇头，说不上来为什么，可能只是害怕。然后父亲的巴掌扇了过来，左边一下，啪，反手又是一下。他开始流眼泪，只是生理性的，他并不真的想哭。  
“该死的，你以为是谁把你养这么大？是我！你这不知感恩的混蛋！”父亲深吸一口气，强迫自己平静下来，用极力克制的、赢了钱才会出现的轻快语调柔声说：“就这一次，我保证，约翰，帮帮爸爸吧，好吗？你是我儿子，我唯一的亲人，我爱你，你不想看到我像报纸上说的那些人一样被砍掉手脚扔在马棚里等死吧？”  
他的脸颊又开始痛了，来找亚瑟之前，他把脸贴在喝空的波本酒瓶上消肿，掌印已经看不太出来了，但火辣辣的痛感仍蛰伏着，此刻随着支离破碎的自尊一同冒出来将他割裂。亚瑟把他抱起来，约翰闻到一股好闻的味道，淡淡的香水味和萦绕在屋子里的烟草气息交织着，与贫民窟充斥着的尿液和污水的臭味截然不同。被抱离地面的一瞬间他下意识勾住亚瑟的脖子，亚瑟的肌肤很温暖，宽阔的肩背给人安心的感觉。他把头埋在亚瑟的颈窝里，尽管这样的安心是虚假而短暂的，但他仍贪恋这种感觉。  
亚瑟轻轻地把他放倒在床上，丝绒床单上印出一个小小的形状。他观察着约翰的表情，男孩脸上没有抗拒，甚至都没有皱眉，他的目光越过亚瑟的肩膀盯着天花板上的玻璃水晶灯，眼神很空洞。亚瑟俯下身子去亲吻他，约翰闭上眼睛。  
波本威士忌，雪茄，晒过太阳后蓬松的被子，亚瑟的吻里堆叠着金钱和力量的味道。闭上眼睛那一刻他看见父亲通红的眼睛，自尊，自尊是什么？是赌场里叮当作响的筹码，是酒气冲天的父亲，是每个月都扔到家门口的水电费账单。他们破败、肮脏的家，食物残渣嵌在地板缝隙里，墙角满是霉斑，赌马券散在餐桌上，他的生活从来就没有自尊可言。  
亚瑟拽着他，一下一下撞进他身体里，于是脑中不快的影像散去了，渐渐变成一片空白。他睁开眼睛，嘴唇间漏出不知何时开始的喘息和细碎呻吟。他看着亚瑟的脸，绝望地弓起身子渴求一个吻，尽管这只是短暂的安慰，但此时此刻，他只希望破碎感离得再远一些。

醒过来的时候天色已经暗了，亚瑟上半身裸露在外，倚着靠枕在看报纸，一只手还轻轻拂过约翰乱糟糟的头发。约翰动了动，身上说不来哪里不舒服，大约是出了许多汗，后背上有黏腻的感觉。  
“醒了？”亚瑟的注意力依旧在报纸上，抚摸约翰的动作很轻柔，好像在安抚一只受惊的兔子。屋子里已经开了灯，昏黄的灯光打在报纸上，约翰瞟了一眼，铁路连通，垂钓艺术，女歌手，净是些华而不实的东西。远处火车滚过铁轨，隆隆的声响传来，像一场永不停歇的耳鸣。他忍着头痛坐起来，亚瑟搭在他脑袋上的手落了下去。  
“我该走了。”他开始穿衣服，借着灯光用最快的速度扣上衣扣：“爸爸还在家里等我。”  
亚瑟终于看向他，挑起眉毛，一脸难以置信的模样：”在家？”他惊讶的语气令约翰顿住了，心跳逐渐加快，他有不好的预感。  
“他就在楼下。”亚瑟停顿一下，似乎在思考如何委婉地说出这个消息：“他在楼下呆了很久了。”  
“他......”他又去赌钱了？赢了还是输了？在这些问题冒出来之前，约翰的理智强迫自己闭上嘴巴。这些问题没有意义，重要的是——那个“就这一次”的许诺，他一早就该明白这只是个骗局。下次会赢、下次不会喝醉，下一次，下一次，永远都有下一次。  
他穿好衣服，带着显而易见的失落表情走向门口。他没回头，所以自然没有看到亚瑟欲言又止的表情。亚瑟看着约翰关上门，听见渐行渐远的脚步声。他点燃香烟，看着烟雾袅袅升起，只觉得心中难以言说的期待就像这烟雾一般在空气中四散凋零。


	2. 妒忌

上午的太阳很大，约翰坐在码头边沿，水面反射的光芒一时晃得他头晕。他一向不喜欢水，只是查尔斯住在这附近，他也就习惯了来这里找他。背后不断有工人和水手走过，现在是捕捞季，码头上的人明显比冬季多起来，到处充斥着水域的腥气和密集人群特有的汗臭味。  
“约翰。”查尔斯远远地冲他打招呼。他眉骨上破了一道口子，伤口还很新，只结了薄薄一层痂。若是大笑起来，说不定还会渗血。约翰只看他一眼，就知道他又去打地下拳赛了。  
“你不是说不想再打假拳了？”  
“没办法啊。”查尔斯苦笑着说：“我也要吃饭的。”  
“那走吧。”约翰站起来：“我们去吃点好的怎么样？我请客。”  
查尔斯看了看他，犹豫地皱起眉头：“约翰。”  
“嗯？”  
“你说实话，那个摩根先生……他没有打你吧？”  
“没有。”他睁大眼睛，用力地摇头：“你怎么会这么想？”  
“我也是听来的，有些有钱人有古怪的癖好，就喜欢打小男孩，还专挑看不出来的地方打。”查尔斯忧虑的目光在约翰肋骨和肚子附近转来转去：“他一笔勾销了你父亲的欠款，还给你钱，这……要是有什么内情，你一定要告诉我。”  
亚瑟有时会将卷成小卷的纸钞塞到约翰的外套口袋里，他从不明说，约翰好几次都是快到家了才发现。约翰猜测亚瑟这么做是为了照顾他的自尊，毕竟坐在床脚数钱的样子实在很像妓女。约翰耸了耸肩：“他不打人。”  
“但他也没说要放你走。”  
“没有。”约翰摇了摇头，在被虫蛀出小洞的木板上踩着自己的影子：“只要爸爸还在那儿玩牌，我就不可能走。”  
“要我说，你爸已经远远超出'玩'的范畴了。”查尔斯的眼神比语气还要轻蔑。他看着约翰郁郁不乐的样子，轻轻叹气：“今天这顿还是我给钱吧。”  
约翰抬头看他，咧嘴一笑：“怎么，嫌我的钱不干净？”  
“你说的这是什么话？”查尔斯明显生气了，眉骨上的伤因为紧锁的眉头迸裂开，丝丝地往外冒血：“我是想你能多攒点钱，早点离开这里。”  
“我能去哪儿？”约翰还是微笑的模样，好像查尔斯只是在跟他讨论旅游胜地。查尔斯只觉得满肚子气碰到了软绵花，他愤愤地说：“哪里不比在这儿强？要我说你就不应该再管你那个赌鬼老爸，让他在牌桌上烂死算了。”  
约翰脸上的笑淡去了，两人的脚踩在木板上嘎吱作响。他们走上覆着沙泥的石路，查尔斯心不在焉地踢开路面上的小石子，约翰突然淡淡地说：“他以前不是这样的。”  
圣丹尼每年冬天都会下雪，纷纷扬扬的雪花一夜之间盖上街角屋檐，世界一片静谧。约翰还小的时候，每年冬天都会跑出去玩雪，脚踩在膝盖高的深厚积雪中，鞋子和袜子都湿透了冻结成冰。若是别家小孩早就挨打了，但父亲只会笑着训斥几句，抱着他围在煤油炉边烤火，脱掉冻成一块的鞋袜，用肚子去捂他冰凉的脚心。炉子里跳动着火光，父亲给他念格林童话，厚厚的一本书，软皮书封，烫金浮雕。等他的脚恢复知觉，便会感觉到父亲软软的、不断散发着暖意的肚子。那股暖意缠绕着他，把他绑在父亲身边，拉着他熬过那些殴打辱骂、收债人的威胁和邻居怪异的眼光。到了现在，他时不时会怀疑，究竟是纸牌会扭曲一个人的灵魂，还是现在这样才是父亲本来的样子。

他和查尔斯走进酒馆，中午时吃饭喝酒的人多些，钢琴家在边上演奏不知名的曲子，整个大厅氛围很是惬意。安迪已经很熟悉他们两个，约翰同他讲了几句话，他便通知厨房去做饭。查尔斯坚持要付账，约翰拗不过，就让他付了自己那份的钱。  
“我下午还有场比赛要打。”查尔斯用餐巾擦干净脸上的血：“你去看吗？”  
“不去了，我要等摩根先生。”私下里他会叫亚瑟，这也是亚瑟要求的，但与旁人谈论时他总是用敬称。看见查尔斯的眼神，他故作轻快地换了个话题：“说不定你还能在赛场看见我爸，他常去下注。”  
查尔斯嘁了一声：“我们不就是这么认识的吗？你老来找他，我都记得你的脸了。”  
他笑了，心想能交上查尔斯这个朋友，大约是父亲为他做的最后一件好事。时针走过十二点，亚瑟还没来，约翰开始有意无意地向门口张望。平日里，约定好的时间亚瑟总是会先到，看见约翰来了，便把手中的烟掐灭对他笑一笑，余烟缭绕的烟蒂会告诉约翰等待时间有多长。这会儿换了他坐在角落里眼巴巴瞧着门口，倒凭空多了几分思春少年等待心上人到来的样子，约翰不免觉得有些可笑。  
门一开一合，约翰转过身去，看见亚瑟眉眼带笑地走进来，不是那种应酬的客套笑容，而是真心实意的开心。看见他手上挽着的那位美丽女子，眼里也有相同的笑意，约翰不知为何不自在地别开目光。  
亚瑟看见他坐在角落，眼神亮了一瞬，走到他身边：“等很久了吗？”  
“没有。”他摇摇头，没去看亚瑟身旁的那位女士。似是察觉到约翰逃避的态度，他大方地介绍起来：“约翰，这是我的朋友，玛丽贝斯·加斯吉尔女士，你或许听过她另一个名字，杜邦夫人。”  
约翰这才抬起眼去看她，玛丽贝斯梳着高高的发簪，几缕光泽的卷发随意地垂下来，给她精致的容貌添加了几分知性气质。他局促地站起来问好，还在努力回忆，查尔斯在一旁开口道：“我想起来了，剧院门口的海报上经常有杜邦夫人的名字。”  
玛丽贝斯笑意盈盈地开口：“我是偶尔会写一些戏剧，不过写得最多的其实是小说。你们不知道我也很正常，没有哪个男孩子会喜欢看爱情小说。”她的声音如黄鹂鸟般温软动听，查尔斯也落落大方地向她问好，眼睛却看着亚瑟。察觉到这个男孩礼貌外表下隐藏的戒备，他微笑着迎上查尔斯略显不友好的目光，眼中有审视的意味。  
约翰微低着头，只是很普通的对话，但他仍有被洞穿的羞耻感。他不想表现得太过失礼，努力把目光集中到玛丽贝斯身上而避开亚瑟。玛丽贝斯依然保持着美丽的微笑，对四人间平静水面下的暗流涌动毫无察觉，又或是装作没有察觉。  
“玛丽贝斯想在这里租一间房，她原先长租的酒店发生火灾了。”约翰点点头，不明白亚瑟为什么要对他解释，他能感觉到亚瑟落在自己身上的视线。  
“真的很可怕！”玛丽贝斯鼓起脸颊，愁眉苦脸的样子反倒更显俏皮：“我的手稿全烧没了！”  
约翰很想不通她为什么第一反应是手稿没了，而不是她有可能没命，不过他不想去计较这些。玛丽贝斯的声音像清脆的铃音，叮叮当当地落下来砸得他无地自容。看见她和亚瑟挽着胳膊站在一起的样子，谁都会认为他们是般配的一对。  
可他又有什么资格评价呢？  
亚瑟突然把手放在约翰肩膀上，不动声色地捏了捏，很暧昧的力道。约翰呼吸一窒，抬起头来对上他意味深长的眼睛：“去楼上等我一会儿好吗？”约翰点了点头，亚瑟又向查尔斯伸出手：“你一定就是查尔斯了？约翰经常跟我提起你，欢迎你常来。”  
查尔斯谨慎地同亚瑟握手，话说得很直接：“我想这不是我应该经常出现的地方，摩根先生。”  
亚瑟只是笑笑，好像查尔斯说了一个非常有趣的笑话。他和玛丽贝斯一同去楼上看房间，消失在楼道口的背影写满温情。  
“他一直在看你。”  
约翰无精打采地看了查尔斯一眼，他现在没心思在乎这些细枝末节：“是吗？”  
“你真的不跟我一起走？”  
“你没听见吗?他让我去楼上等。”约翰有些心烦意乱，说话口气也急躁不少。他叹了口气，对查尔斯做了个道别的手势：“祝你好运，小心点别被打得太惨。”  
“我会被打是因为我让着他们。”查尔斯挥挥手，本想叮嘱他小心保重，但看见约翰勉强扯出的苍白微笑，他反倒什么都说不出口了。

他坐在床沿，下午的阳光照在腿上暖烘烘的。屋子里很安静，玛丽贝斯的笑声透过木门钻进来，她的声音和她的面容一样有活力。亚瑟在说话，零零散散的音节落到地上，组不成完整的句子。商人与小说家，绅士与淑女，他们在说什么？他们真的只是朋友？约翰在脑子里一遍又一遍回放两人上楼梯时的登对背影。  
又是一串笑声，轻快的脚步渐渐从楼梯口沉下去，亚瑟推门进来，唇边还带着一丝残存的笑。他心情很好，约翰看得出来，连带说话的语气也变和气许多：“玛丽贝斯说隔壁那个房间很不错，向阳，采光好，适合她写作。”  
“你让她住隔壁，不怕她看见我进来?"  
亚瑟微微偏过头，仔细观察着约翰：“我为什么要怕?”  
约翰被他瞧得浑身不自在，迄今为止赤裸相对早就不算新鲜，但每次被亚瑟用这种洞悉的目光看着，他都觉得比没穿衣服还裸露，仿佛有人把他脑子里的念头一条一条读出来了似的。他低着头，后背越来越弓，整个人像蜗牛一样蜷缩在无形的保护壳里。亚瑟看他抿起嘴唇不肯说话的样子，了然地笑笑，走到约翰跟前，按着他的肩膀把他压到身下，直到他清瘦的身体在绣花被套上延展开，像一幅稍有不慎就会破碎的画卷。  
约翰瞪着他，一副予取予求的模样。看他献祭般的表情，亚瑟觉得有点好笑，便凑上去吻他。约翰在快要被碰到嘴唇的一瞬间转过头，他也不明白自己为什么会这么做，完全是下意识地抗拒这个吻。亚瑟愣了一下，却也不生气，顺着约翰的动作轻咬他的耳垂，约翰倒抽一口气，面颊倏地红了。  
亚瑟在他耳边轻笑，每个音节都激起一阵战栗：“你在闹什么别扭？”  
明知故问，约翰恨恨地想，你明明就知道。  
亚瑟用拇指抚摸他的鼻尖，眼神像在说我知道你在想什么：“看见我和她在一起，你不高兴吗？你也不想想，你天天和查尔斯黏在一起，我是什么感受。”  
“我没有天天和查尔斯黏在一起。”约翰下意识地维护查尔斯，却忘记否认自己糟糕的心情。他看着亚瑟的眼睛，突然想起一件事：”而且我也没有在你面前提起过他，你怎么会认识他？“  
亚瑟用一个暧昧的微笑搪塞过去，不予作答。约翰有点失落，他不想给查尔斯惹麻烦，口气和软下来，语气里有点哀求的意思：“我跟他真的只是普通朋友，你别去找他麻烦，他的日子也不好过。”  
“谁说我要找他麻烦？”亚瑟哑然失笑，勾起手指轻敲他的额头：“你总是为别人着想，什么时候才能关心一下你自己？”  
约翰茫然地看着亚瑟，他是真不明白亚瑟话里的意思，只是听他说不会找查尔斯麻烦，心下便松了一口气。亚瑟见他懵懂的模样，摇了摇头，细密的吻像初冬的小雪落在约翰的脖子和脸颊，最后停在唇边，这次他没有抗拒。  
半夜里，他醒了一回，窗帘没拉，屋外的路灯探进柔和的光。约翰在微弱光线下注视着亚瑟微微抖动的睫毛，怕吵醒他，只小心地把额头抵在他肩膀上。亚瑟说他因为玛丽贝斯不高兴，他仔细想想却觉得没有这回事，因为父亲的关系，也不好说介意什么，只能说希望自己有介意的资格。他这么想着，很轻地叹了一口气，在留有情欲味道的被窝里慢慢睡去。


	3. 燃烧

睁开眼睛的时候，阳光正透过飘动的窗帘在被面上投下忽大忽小的剪影。约翰稍微伸了个懒腰，发觉活动空间大得空旷，转头发现亚瑟早已不见踪影，徒留枕头上一个微微陷下去的痕迹。他深吸一口气，仔细感受着亚瑟残留的气味，直起身子慢慢穿衣服。  
下楼的时候他很小心，不愿碰上玛丽贝斯，虽然经过他一段时日的观察，玛丽贝斯大约十分喜欢睡懒觉，总是快到中午才揉着眼睛出现在大厅，但瑟缩的感觉仍挥之不去，躲避别人的目光更像是一种习惯。  
安迪快速地对他点一点头，算是打过招呼。他环视四周，亚瑟不在，早晨的酒馆人影稀疏，连钢琴师都还没来。安迪像是看穿了他的心思：“摩根先生一早就出去了，要喝水吗？”  
“谢谢。”他低着头，小幅啜饮杯子里的水，杯壁上一团雾气随着他的呼吸忽大忽小。约翰喝干杯子里的水，简短地同安迪告别。安迪虽然知道他和亚瑟的关系，但从不多问一句，也没有表现出不合时宜的关注，这份分寸感他很感激。  
走在马路上，十字路口对面那颗开满粉色花瓣的树在风中轻轻舞动。街道也是还未苏醒的模样，连乞丐都懒散地躺着不出声。他踩着明亮的阳光，慢慢向家走去，亚瑟以前提过让马车送他回家，但约翰拒绝了，他不想引人注目。  
从城西往东走，能明显感觉到街道的变化，烂泥增多的路面、糟糕配色的墙壁和陈腐的气味，无处不散发着混乱的气息。他还在心不在焉地数着门牌号，眼前突然冒出两个人来挡住去路，他疑惑地看着，意识到那两个人在看自己，不动声色地转过身，却发现回去的路也被截住了。  
“你好啊，约翰。”为首的男人留着缺乏打理的小胡子，挑起嘴角露出一个不怀好意的冷笑。脊背有一股寒意攀爬上来，约翰环顾四周，试图找出一个可以逃跑的地方。  
那男人突然凑近，只一伸胳膊便抓住他的衣领，在约翰还未来得及做出任何反应之前，他已经被一路拖进小巷，结结实实地摔在灰泥满布的路面上。他大声咳嗽着，听见旁边人家纷纷关门关窗的声音，并不期待能有什么人来救他。  
那几个人倒很有耐心，保持着嘲讽的笑容，一直等到他咳嗽完顺过气来才慢慢发话：“我们有件事想请你帮忙。”  
装模作样，约翰皱起眉头，庆幸阴影中脸上的厌恶不会被看得太清，他只是沉默着，知道那些人会主动发话。  
“我们老大跟摩根先生……怎么说呢，一直有点生意上的问题，或许你可以打探一下他的行踪，帮我们创造机会，和他面对面谈一谈。”  
约翰用手肘支起上半身，慢慢地说：“我不明白你们在说什么。”  
几个人爆发出一阵大笑，仿佛他说了个惊天笑话。小胡子男人靠近了扯他的头发：“有没有人跟你说过你真的不会撒谎？摩根先生的小男孩，你跟他睡在一起，总不至于他要去哪都问不出来吧？”  
男人的话像落地雷一样炸开在他的脑袋里，心脏砰砰直跳，那人还在说话：“他的手下嘴都很严啊，不过你不一样，对不对？好啦，我们知道你也很想摆脱他吧？我又没有叫你做什么太过分的事情，只是多关注一下摩根要去哪里，最好是什么人烟稀少、安保不足的地方，只要不在城市里……”他意味深长地停顿一下，甚至冲约翰眨了眨眼：“脏活都是我们来做，你没什么好担心的。”  
心脏仍疯狂跳动着，他的耳朵几乎听不清任何东西。否认，否认，否认，他想起父亲每次输钱后撒泼认账的丑态，绝不能答应，绝不。  
“他好像不是很愿意合作。”站得稍远一点的一个人不满地说。小胡子的手还扯着约翰的头发，令他的脑袋不自然地歪斜着，出于对危险的直觉，他在拳头落到脸上前闭起眼睛。  
很痛，他躺在地上，痛死了，好长一段时间都没挨过打，他倒开始不习惯疼痛了。鼻腔里黏糊糊的，鼻血顺着上唇往边上流去。一阵天旋地转的感觉，他半睁着眼，看见那群人似乎是起身要走。  
“你们到底是谁？”他只来得及想出这句话。  
一声轻笑，“你只要知道我们是奥德里斯克帮的人就够了，我们还会再见面的，下一次就不会这么客气了。”  
他还是头晕，说一句话就好像费尽全部力气，只好认命般躺倒在地。脚步声远去了，周围窸窸窣窣的说话声此起彼伏，约翰抹了抹脸，一直等到鼻血不再流了才慢慢站起来。受伤程度不如他想象中那么重，这倒是令他宽慰许多，但比起挨揍，还有一件事更令他呼吸困难。  
他们为什么会知道？他拖着沉重的脚步绝望地思考着，他当然不会到处宣扬自己和亚瑟的关系，亚瑟看上去也不会这么做。不为人知的存在，隐秘的欲望，无法说出口的关系，酒馆沉重的木质大门隔绝一切情绪，或许会有流言，他想，但流言不至于引得帮派分子大张旗鼓地来拦他的路，况且那些人说话的口气也过分笃定了。  
除非……他愣了一下，一个可怕的念头在心底时隐时现。

他花了比平常多一倍的时间才走到家，几乎是开门的一瞬间约翰就闻到浓重的威士忌味道，酒精充斥在每一口吸入的空气里。他皱起眉，父亲一旦喝了酒行为就会变得难以预测，以往约翰会躲在自己房间里，努力让自己变成透明，或是坐在椅子上一动不动小心观察着父亲的脸色，但此刻他不想小心翼翼，难以言说的气愤正在蚕食他的理智。  
父亲就坐在餐桌旁，除了手里拿着的酒瓶，桌上还有两个倒着的瓶子，轻微地滚动着。约翰不动声色地把处于摔落边沿的酒瓶扶正，推了推正在打瞌睡的父亲。  
“爸爸。”  
“嗯？”他迷糊地睁开眼睛，看清约翰的脸时嗤笑一声：“你脸上怎么脏成这样？”  
那是血，他默默地想，用手指抹了抹已经干掉的鼻血，结果发现手上也早就脏兮兮的，干掉的血迹在指缝里呈现出一种黑紫色，有点像污泥。  
“我和摩根先生的事情，你是不是告诉奥德里斯科·科尔姆了？”  
父亲眯起眼睛，好像有人突然把冰水泼他脸上所以酒醒了似的，眼中闪着警觉：“你问这个干什么？”  
就是你，他想，就是你说的。来的路上他设想过，或许走漏消息的是安迪，玛丽贝斯甚至查尔斯，但在内心深处，他不愿意承认的理智早就告诉他那个人是谁了：“他让我探听摩根先生的行踪。”  
“那就去啊！你不是每天晚上都跟他睡在一起？”他谈论这件事的语气令约翰感到一阵呼吸困难。强压下心中不快，约翰冷静地说：“为什么我要这么做？他很可能会伤害摩根先生，我不想帮忙。”  
“因为我欠科尔姆一大笔钱。”他挥了挥手，像在驱赶一只苍蝇：“听着，小子，那是他们两个之间的事，明白了吗?让你干什么你就去干。”  
“我会被发现的。”其实这不是真实理由，约翰知道就算没人追究责任，他也不会做这件事：“而且摩根先生不是给我们钱了吗?”  
大部分亚瑟塞进约翰口袋的纸钞最后都进了父亲的口袋，如果不把钱交出来就会被纠缠不休，约翰有时完全是抱着息事宁人的态度把钱拿出来。  
“那点钱能做什么用?”他厌恶地喘着粗气，似乎约翰的话像火柴一样划着了他的怒气：“说来说去还不是你太没用！你以为我不知道你在想什么？有人稍微对你好一点就言听计从，像个白痴一样被耍得团团转，就是因为这样我才永远也翻不了身！”  
约翰吸了口气，心脏跳动伴随着迟缓的钝痛，有那么一会儿他觉得自己应该生气，怒吼，或者至少感觉到失落，但事实是他什么都没有感觉到，只有无尽的空白。他摇了摇头，默不作声地走出去。  
“喂，你要去哪儿？”他摇摇晃晃地站起来，酒精扰乱他的平衡感。约翰不想说话，只是闷头走路，快到客厅的时候父亲终于追上了他：“站住！臭小子，我话还没说完······”  
他骂骂咧咧地抓住约翰的肩膀，约翰挣了一下没有挣脱，回过身用尽全身力气推开他：“别碰我！”  
就像戏院里放映的幻灯片，画面被缓慢地定格成一页一页的图像。也许是约翰爆发的力气太大，也许常年浸泡在酒精里的大脑失去平衡感，他竟一个趔趄摔倒了。约翰看着他，看他晃晃悠悠向右侧倒去，眼睛和嘴巴都大张着，好像还有什么怒骂来不及说。他维持着那个表情，头撞到靠墙的橱柜，脖颈处发出一声非常轻微的破碎声，好像有谁踩到了碎玻璃，声音又脆又清晰。他面朝下趴在地板上，就这么不动了。  
橱柜受到撞击，上面本来就没放稳的东西一样接一样掉下来。蔬菜罐头，香烟，一支已经生锈的黄铜口琴，空花瓶掉在地上碎成一摊，灰尘被突然的气流裹挟着在空中狂乱飞舞。最后一本厚厚的书掉到地上，纸张是晦暗的黄色，软皮书封破了一角，烫金的书名也磨损了光泽，约翰盯着它，格林童话。  
约翰看不见父亲的脸，他的头歪向一边，与肩膀形成一个诡异角度，如同被人扯断脖子的木偶。有那么一会儿，约翰希望倒在地上的人其实是自己。

他不记得自己为什么出现在这里了。  
有很多人走来走去，他不小心撞到一个高大的工人，对方怪异的眼神令约翰突然惊醒。环顾四周，他发现自己居然在码头。记忆出现一段很长的空白，他试图回想，却什么也没想出来。从海面吹来的风卷来潮湿和腥气，吸进鼻子一阵生疼，他抹了抹脸，手指碰到干掉的血，突然明白过来周围人怪异目光的缘由。  
无所谓，他不管不顾地朝码头边沿走去，在这种地方，越是不自然的场面越会被人无视，谁都不想惹麻烦。脑子里又开始回放刚才的场景，父亲趴在地上一动不动的样子，或许只是昏过去了？也可能是他做了一个噩梦，只要现在就回家，打开门，还会是平常的样子，什么都没发生，地板上除了洒出来的酒和灰尘外空无一物。  
也许我应该回家，他这么想着，人却走向完全相反的方向。  
他在湿冷的风里站了好一会儿，鼻腔逐渐对痛感麻木，但他发现自己在发抖，不知道是因为体温过低还是害怕。我为什么在这里？他盯着波光粼粼的海面，细碎的小光斑像金砂，附在水面谱写海妖之歌，来吧，他们唱着，结束这一切。  
“约翰？”一个熟悉的声音，落到约翰耳朵里却像炸雷似的，他猛地转身，肩膀不自觉缩起来。  
“你没事吧？”查尔斯被他这副样子吓到了：“他又打你了？”  
不是，没有，他已经没法再打任何人了。约翰瑟缩着摇头又点头，最后勉强挤出一句：“我没事。”  
“你看上去一副要跳海的样子。”查尔斯一把拉过约翰，推着他往回走：“去我家呆一会？”  
他被推着，摇摇晃晃地往前走，查尔斯的“家”是一间很小的储藏室，在堆成小山的麻绳布料和看不出来做什么用的金属工具旁边，多余的空间只够再打一个单人地铺。约翰蜷缩着坐在毛毯边沿，下巴抵在膝盖上，查尔斯打了盆水放到他面前：“先把脸洗干净吧。”  
他这才发现他又忘了自己这会儿看起来有多吓人，这个念头令他差点笑出声，但喉咙里只滚过一声神经质的低鸣。他心不在焉地掬水拍到脸上，听见查尔斯在耳边问：“发生什么事了？”  
他看着查尔斯，舌尖滚动着悲鸣，我杀了人，救救我，救救我，但他什么都说不出来。小屋没有窗户，从门口透进来的阳光照不到墙角，查尔斯一半身子坐在阴影里，咸湿的空气，排水沟渠的臭味还有漂浮在空中、堆积在货物上的厚重灰尘。我在干什么？他想，难道查尔斯的生活还不够糟，还要把他拖到我自己的罪行里？  
很突然地，在决定不能连累查尔斯之后，约翰冷静下来了。他做了个深呼吸，慢慢站起身。脸上还有水往下滴，他用手背擦掉，努力用最镇定的语气说：“没事了。”  
查尔斯疑惑地看着他：“没事了？”  
“嗯。”他点点头：“我该回家了。”  
查尔斯想说什么，但看约翰没有给他机会，他走出去，很快消失在川流不息的街道中。

约翰其实没有回家，他在街上顺着电车运行轨迹兜圈，走过有着巨大烟囱的工厂、马厩、警局（看见制服的时候他又开始发抖）、剧院，走过闹鼠灾的酒吧、黑市和挂了红灯笼的枪支店，他什么都看见了又什么都没看见，每个路过的人在他眼里都是同一个人。  
“亚瑟。”他喃喃地念着这个名字，绝望地、小心翼翼地，仿佛这是一个不能说出口的魔法咒语。  
异常的喧哗叫醒了他，他回过神来，空气中传来烟火气，像是香烟掉到衣服上烫出的青烟会有的味道，只是比那大得多。背后有人在尖叫，夹杂着担忧的窃窃私语。他循着骚动望过去，隔着一条街有个地方着火了，在暮色四合的黄昏中，火光和黑烟十分显眼，那是他的家。  
他难以置信地瞪大眼睛，迎着逆向的人群跌跌撞撞地奔跑。离得越近，大火就越清晰，他几乎立刻知道那就是他的家，但还是靠近到热浪快要把他逼出眼泪的地步才停下。  
他又开始颤抖起来，无法控制地抱紧双臂，意识陷入一片混乱，他完全无法思考发生了什么事。  
“约翰。”  
他吓得几乎要尖叫出声，但他说不出话，只能战战兢兢地回头。街对面有个人背靠墙壁，像是在欣赏这火焰的形状，帽檐在他脸上投下一片阴影，遮住了眼睛，但约翰一眼就认出来了，甚至在没转身、只听见声音的时候他就知道是谁了。  
“亚瑟。”他的声音很小，被木头燃烧时发出的噼啪声盖过了。亚瑟慢慢走过来，眼睛被火光照得很亮。空气漫溢着热量，连呼吸都变得躁郁，他看着亚瑟的身影慢慢侵袭掉自己全部的视野，是只要伸手就能拥抱的距离。  
“你去哪里了？”他的语气里好像有一点无奈，但嘴角是微笑着的：“我一直在找你。”  
“找我？”他愣愣地重复：“为什么？”  
亚瑟歪了歪头：“听说有人找你麻烦，我很担心。”  
“哦。”他不知道该说什么，他几乎已经快忘了奥德里斯科那帮人，但亚瑟的话勾连出记忆中的威胁：“你要小心奥德里斯科。”  
“是吗？”亚瑟微微一笑，既优雅又不屑。他顿了顿，似乎在思考怎样向约翰说明：“我一听见这个消息就立刻赶来了，但你不在家。”  
约翰的心狂跳起来：“那你看见……”  
“看见什么？”  
他咬着下唇，再度陷入缄默。  
亚瑟的手轻轻搭在他肩膀上，透过薄薄的衣物传递着情绪。约翰抬头看他，他嘴角敛了笑，语气平静，但每个字都如同船锚扎入深海，带着令人安心的沉重力量：“没关系的，你可以相信我。”  
“救……”他被亚瑟拉近，又或许是他自己想要靠近，他的头慢慢倚在亚瑟心口，躁动不安的情绪在叫嚣无助，他觉得很累。  
“救救我。”  
亚瑟没有说话，炽热的掌心抵着约翰的脊背，推着他将两人之间的距离缩减，直到身体紧贴，空隙不复存在。约翰压抑着的抽泣从胸口传来，他抱着他，猩红的光映照在亚瑟没有表情的脸上，画出了不存在的冷酷与心痛。


	4. 新生

在那场火灾过去三天后，约翰的父亲被警方认定为死于油灯翻倒引起的大火。至于油灯会被失手打翻的理由，自然因为他是个酒鬼。“这种事经常发生，要不是油灯倒了，要不就是躺在床上抽烟把床单点着了，这些醉鬼连火烧在身上都感觉不到，”花白胡子的老警员合上记录本，连尸检报告都懒得翻，当场就下了论断：“幸好火势不大，没有连累邻居。”  
约翰并没有机会聆听这位警员的高明断案，这一切都是他蜷缩在亚瑟的床铺上瑟瑟发抖时同步发生的。那几天对他来说就是一段冗长且灰暗的梦境，他时常在白昼中陷入断断续续的睡眠，在梦中重复播放父亲倒下去的一瞬间，而他只能徒劳地一次又一次试图拉住悬在半空的手。等他哭喊着从噩梦中惊醒，窗外却是一片黑暗。夜里是绵长的失眠，即便亚瑟搂着他，均匀有力的呼吸就在耳旁，他仍无法安心。现实与虚妄的界限变得模糊，世界与他之间似乎隔了一块厚厚的毛玻璃，一切混乱不堪，所有声音像被喇叭放大了十倍冲进耳中，凌乱的马蹄，醉酒者在扶着墙呕吐，女人们呵斥男人，车轮滚过砂石，教堂钟声，麻雀在屋檐跳来跳去，任何响动都能令他揪着被子惊恐地缩成一团。  
亚瑟还是老样子，白天出门，晚上回来。他不在的时候，约翰缩在被窝一角，在情绪的漩涡中苦苦挣扎，听凭底楼的响动侵吞整个房间，宾客欢笑，钢琴鸣奏，酒杯底撞上木桌咚地一声响。直到大门打开，一个熟悉的脚步声一点一点临近，约翰听着他踩上阶梯，眼睛盯着房门，心里默数着步数，然后钥匙挤进锁眼，咔哒一声，愉快地转一个圈，亚瑟带着温柔的微笑出现在眼前，于是他再次得救，从似梦似醒中回到现实。  
那天晚上亚瑟把约翰带回家后，他再没有提起过那场古怪的大火，也没有问约翰任何关于他父亲的问题，这令约翰既心宽又忐忑，但约翰也不敢开口袒露心迹，两人维持着古怪的默契。对约翰来说，亚瑟是更有能力对真相视而不见的那个人，即便约翰表现得惊恐失神，总是无故惊叫像只被按在砧板上的兔子，亚瑟也只是微微一笑，和他聊着无关紧要的话（大多数时候只是他单方面说话），要不要吃点东西，约翰？百吉饼还是苹果派？都不要？你该吃点东西。抱歉今天回来晚了，他一边说一边脱外套，拉下领带，解开衬衫纽扣的样子利落又干脆，马车陷到泥地里去了，今天下雨，天气真不好。  
他一直说话，漫不经心地谈着天气和食物，把鞋子踢到一边。直到约翰再也无法忍受这若无其事的口吻，跳下床去拉他的胳膊，仰起脸索取一个吻。他需要一些东西将他从无止境的自我怀疑和厌恶中拉出来。脸埋在亚瑟颈窝，他能闻到香水和雪茄撩过的味道，有时还混有女人的脂粉气，威士忌味道的吻，烟草、酒精和性，他需要这些，好令他不再去想“如果当时我这么做”或是“如果当时我没有这么做”。  
一周后，亚瑟告诉约翰，他父亲的葬礼在圣丹尼斯的郊区举行，同样的，约翰没有插手其中任何事。“葬礼在明天。”亚瑟躺在他身旁，手臂越过他的肩膀去拿床头柜的烟：“你确定可以出门吗？不用勉强。”他的语气有点故作轻松，像在劝慰绝症病患尝试新疗法的医生。约翰忍不住去猜测他是以什么名义领走父亲的遗体，或许根本不需要理由，警局巴不得早点摆脱掉一个醉鬼烧焦的尸体。想到当初自己还是被父亲威胁着投靠亚瑟，如今却要指望他料理一切，约翰觉得这整件事情很滑稽，如果不是因为发生在自己身上，他可能就要笑出声了。  
“我没事的。”他声音暗哑，方才折腾得狠了些，气息尚未从紊乱中平复。连续的糟糕睡眠令他头痛，亚瑟轻抚他的脑袋，手指插进乱糟糟的头发里。他闭上眼睛，听凭亚瑟的温柔挤掉心底的梦魇。

说是葬礼，其实不过就是一个简单的下葬仪式。亚瑟虽然这么说，但还是给约翰准备了一套体面些的衣服。约翰站在床前呆呆地凝视着凌乱的床单，纵横交错的痕迹宛若川流。亚瑟替他打上领带，光滑的丝质面料蹭过后领，发出窸窣的声响，他看着深蓝色的布料随着亚瑟手上的动作缠绕扭曲，一瞬间有种奇怪的感觉，好像自己凭空多了个哥哥。  
“头发梳一梳。”亚瑟递给他一把牛角梳，捏在掌心并不冷，大约已经被亚瑟的手捂热了。他对上约翰古怪的目光，两人似乎在想同样的事，他有点好笑地说：“怎么好像我多了个弟弟。”  
那当然只是开玩笑的，他对约翰做的事不论是兄弟还是别的什么都太过了。  
天气很好，户外的阳光晒在身上与透过玻璃窗远远望着的感觉完全不同。约翰在马车上随着马蹄微微摇晃，亚瑟一只手搂住他的肩膀，他便很自然地靠过去，歪着脑袋心不在焉地盯着窗外缓缓后退的街景。清晨的雾刚散去，草地上还留有水珠，在晨曦中莹莹地泛着光，墓地中满是雨露的气味，伴着远处工厂不断冒出的黑烟，徒增几分破败感。  
神父很简单地讲了几句话，他没有留心听，很难说棺材里的和站在外面的哪个才是真正的罪人。工人开始铲土，亚瑟站在约翰前面，像是要替他挡掉全部责难似的。宽阔的后背遮蔽视线，他看不到墓碑的样子，莫名松了口气。  
“约翰。”  
听见有人在叫自己的名字，他一回头发现查尔斯慢慢地从墓园门口走来。他显然不是来吊唁的，身上还穿着平日那件沾满泥点和斑斑血迹的猎人外套，倒衬得约翰像个偷穿大人衣服的怪小孩。  
“你怎么来了？”  
查尔斯耸了耸肩：“我看见报纸上的讣告，知道你要来这里。”他看着土差不多快填满了的墓穴，又看了看站在一侧的亚瑟和约翰。亚瑟的视线在查尔斯身上短暂停留后就移开了，他什么都没表示，但约翰知道他在留神听他们之间的对话。  
“你还好吗？”查尔斯说话还是直来直去的：“自从你家起火之后，你就不见了，我还以为……”  
“我没事。”约翰有些内疚，他这几天完全没想到查尔斯可能会担心他也在大火中丧生：“我应该早点告诉你的，抱歉。”  
“你没事我就放心了。”他看了眼墓碑，声音里有种礼节性的疏远，接下来的话似乎仅仅是出于道义而不是发自内心：“关于你父亲的事，我很遗憾。”  
约翰摇了摇头，不知道该说什么，很奇怪的是，虽然自己总在重温父亲临终前的画面，但当亚瑟用肯定的语气告诉他父亲是死于火灾后，他竟然也渐渐接受了这个说法。也许谎言只要重复一千遍就会变成真实，关键在于你愿意去相信。  
“到底发生什么事了，约翰？”查尔斯皱起眉头：“那天你走的时候样子很怪。”  
约翰愣了一下，随即想起查尔斯说的“那天”是哪天。他嘴唇微动却吐不出声音，不知道该说什么，既不想说谎也不愿承认真相，一时就这么僵持着，连空气流动似乎都变慢了。  
“马斯顿先生醉酒打翻了油灯，把自己家烧掉了，幸好约翰那时候不在家。”亚瑟慢条斯理地插话进来，眼睛仍看着远方的天空：“他很怕被警员送去孤儿院，所以来找我帮忙。”  
查尔斯看看亚瑟，又看向低着头沉默不语的约翰，思考了一会儿，最终点了点头，似是接受了这个合理的说法：“孤儿院不是什么好地方，我就是从那里逃出来的。”  
约翰很轻地叹了口气，查尔斯没什么表情，只是给人耐心等待的感觉，仿佛还留着什么话要和约翰单独说。觉察到周围异样的静默，亚瑟笑了笑，轻轻捏一下约翰的胳膊便慢步向墓园外走去：“我在马车那儿等你。”  
约翰看着他，用口型无声地说了句好。查尔斯目送亚瑟远去，转过头沉静地说：“我要去加拿大了。”  
约翰一时没反应过来，只微微瞪大眼睛看着他，一时有许多问题如腐肉上的蝇群般在脑子里乱飞，最终他只来得及问一个最简单的问题：“什么时候？”  
“就这几天吧。”查尔斯耸了耸肩：“我认识一个走私船的老大，他说可以带我出国。”  
“安全吗?”  
"他人还算可靠，只要钱给够就会办事。"  
约翰慢慢地吐了口气：“那就好。”  
查尔斯仔细端详他的脸，突然笑了，眼里有些无奈，又有些释然：“其实我也不知道去加拿大是不是一个好主意，但总得试试。你呢，有什么打算？”  
“我也不知道。”  
“该想想了。”查尔斯笑了一声，有点无奈地拍了拍他的肩膀：“你总是被别人推着走。”  
约翰无法回答，只能无力地笑笑，扯着嘴角勾出一个苍白的表情：“你什么时候走，我去送你。”  
查尔斯挥挥手，像要把这个念头赶走：“别去了，我是偷渡过去，要提前一天躲在货仓里，你看不到我的。”  
那么这就是告别了。他从查尔斯的眼睛里看见了这句话，他知道查尔斯也能看明白自己的表情，他用力地点头，查尔斯对他报以微笑：“多保重。”  
“你也多保重。”  
他们都没有说再见。

亚瑟没有坐在车里等，他斜倚着电线杆，嘴上叼了支烟，袅袅轻烟在鬓发前盘旋。听见脚步声，他缓缓吐出一口烟，在朦胧中看向约翰：“聊完了？”  
“嗯。”约翰点点头，心绪还沉浸在查尔斯的离开中，亚瑟的表情落在他眼里模糊不清，说话声音也若即若离，像遥远山谷里传来的回音。他们上了车，亚瑟没有掐灭烟头，狭小的马车里挤满烟味，约翰看着他，试探地去碰亚瑟的手。亚瑟有些惊讶他的主动，扫了眼他失魂落魄的模样，便抓住他的手，手指挤进狭小的指缝中，就这么十指交错握了一路。  
进酒馆的时候，因为亚瑟一直没有放开手，所以约翰不得不跟在他身侧，顶着宾客的目光与亚瑟一同走到楼上去。他坐在床沿，亚瑟背对着他在书桌上看着什么。房间内的空气凝滞一团，这感觉约翰很熟悉，以前和父亲共处一室时，他一直是小心翼翼，察言观色，留心读取漂浮在空中代表不幸的细微征兆，此刻不幸就像悬在头上的剑那样明晃晃地闪着寒光。胃像是被谁揪住了一般，很难受，他又快要沉溺进回忆里，倒卧在地的父亲和滚烫的火。  
“查尔斯和你说什么了？”亚瑟突然背对着约翰说话。  
“他……要去加拿大。”  
亚瑟闻言转过身看着他：“那你怎么办？”  
约翰茫然地看着亚瑟，轻轻地说：“我不知道。”  
亚瑟眉头微皱，盯着约翰好一会儿，湖蓝的眼睛里有几分悲戚。约翰看不明白，他的思绪还陷在乱糟糟的世界里，查尔斯即将离开的消息像冰雹一样打得他站不起来。他失去唯一的朋友了，他疑心这是自己的错，就像父亲的死是他的错，到最后，所有的一切都是他的错。自责的洪水立刻淹没了他，约翰呆滞地向亚瑟看去，无声地散发出求救的信号。亚瑟迎着他的目光站起来，像一团黑雾侵到约翰身前，约翰一吓，下意识地抬手想挡住他。  
他还没来得及使劲，手腕就被亚瑟捉住了。亚瑟没用几分力道，却也足够让约翰挣不开。亚瑟亲手系好的领带又被他亲手扯开，衬衫纽扣被拉掉一颗，在地板上弹了几下，像弹珠一样骨碌碌滚到墙角。约翰心下觉着可惜，他还有点喜欢这件衣服。  
亚瑟没有给他太多神游的时间，男孩被脱掉衣服的时候总是很配合，他看着被他压在身下的这个苍白细瘦、还未发育完全的躯体，混合着怜爱和占有欲的情绪翻涌上来。他用指尖抚过每一根肋骨，顺着腰肢一路向下，直到微热的手指刮擦着大腿内侧，约翰压抑着哼了一声。半闭的眼睛，睫毛些微的颤动出卖了他的真实感受。  
他用了两根手指探进他的后穴，这弄疼了约翰，往日他总是很温和耐心地从一根手指试探着开始的。约翰在疼痛中闭起眼睛，赌气一般转过脸去不肯接受亚瑟的吻。亚瑟没有说什么，只是勾动手指，刮擦着他温和湿润的内壁，于是细瘦的大腿开始不受控制地颤抖起来。约翰咬着下唇，心里有些莫名的愤恨，他恨他对自己的占有，恨他有妒忌的权力，恨他暧昧不清的态度，恨他一把火烧掉自己住了十四年的家却没有任何解释，他甚至都没有承认，约翰恍惚地想，尽管他过于冷静的态度和搪塞的微笑早就默认了一切。  
或许我最恨的人是自己，约翰悲哀地想着，我不值得被爱。他被亚瑟抓住肩膀翻了个身，亚瑟塞了个枕头在他肚子下面，双手牢牢钳着他的腰，稍一用力就径直插入了他。  
最先迎来的总是痛觉，他死命皱起眉头，好像这样就能阻止眼泪流出来。他侧着脸，半边脸埋在床单里，眼窝里溢出的泪珠随着亚瑟抽插的动作掉出来，颤颤巍巍滑到鼻梁上。口腔里多了一股腥气，嘴唇似乎被咬破了，但他还犟着不肯出声，像童话故事里用声音换了腿的小美人鱼。  
亚瑟用食指撬开他的嘴巴，强迫他松开可怜兮兮的下唇：“别咬自己。”他压着声音说，食指伸进约翰口腔，压住舌尖，感受着里面柔软的触感。约翰开始发出哭泣一样的破碎呻吟，就像他们第一次做爱一样，一半原因是因为他真的在哭，另一半原因是他在床上的声音就是这样。约翰挣扎着想要控制自己，但他还含着亚瑟的手指，不敢咬疼他，只得温顺地舔着指腹上的指纹，口水从嘴角落下来，勾出一缕丝线。亚瑟半伏着身子，把男孩的颤抖和克制净收眼底，他一只手还掐着约翰的腰，他太瘦了，亚瑟扫了眼苍白皮肤上被他捏出来的淡红印子想着，仿佛稍一用力就能把他折断。他俯下身，在男孩的后背落下细密的亲吻。  
约翰还是觉得痛，但潮汐一样的快感漫上来，一波又一波冲击着大脑，他迷迷糊糊地小声哼哼，腰不自觉地顺着亚瑟的步调扭动着，膝盖使不上力气，他的整个重量都依托在亚瑟的右手上。淫靡的水声，从交合处带出来的体液顺着阴茎流下去，与顶端溢出的透明液体混在一起，滴在被单上形成一个小小的水摊，他知道自己已经完全接纳了亚瑟，这对于一个十四岁的男孩来说似乎有些太娴熟了，随后他记起自己早逝的母亲，他是妓女的儿子，他擅长这些。不知道为什么，想到这些他又开始哭起来。  
亚瑟很轻地叹息一声，抽离他的身体，一瞬间的空虚倾吞了他。约翰有些慌乱地转身看向亚瑟，亚瑟只是用沾满他口水的手指摩挲他湿润的脸颊。他抱起约翰，而慌乱促使约翰紧紧勾住他的脖子，两条腿像海蛇一般缠住亚瑟的腰。亚瑟坐在床沿上，托起他的屁股重新进入他，约翰的眼神又开始失焦，他被顶得意识不清，只有本能在驱使他小声地、哆哆嗦嗦地吐字：“别……”  
“什么？”亚瑟温柔地握着约翰已经发硬的阴茎，轻轻上下抚动着，这让发出声音变得更加困难了。  
“别弄疼我。”他眼泪汪汪地说，那模样看上去和知道自己被丢掉的小狗一样。亚瑟亲了亲他的鼻尖，看向他的眼睛里有无限的柔情：“我不会再弄疼你了。”  
约翰朦胧地点头，亚瑟的神情看上去很悲伤，像是因为他而悲伤，他想不通这是为什么，也没精力去想。亚瑟的抚动令他射出来了，白浊的液体一小股一小股喷到亚瑟的肚子上，淡色的汗毛被弄湿，混乱地粘在肚皮上。约翰只看一眼，脸就立刻涨红，他永远也没法习惯这件事。亚瑟只是短暂地笑了一下，欣赏着约翰每一个细微的表情。这个姿势他能撞得很深，每一下都能看清约翰眼中残存的羞涩被撞得粉碎，听他短促的、不成调的抽噎，看他的眼睛半开半合，像个睡不够觉的孩子。这孩子眼圈通红，脸上全是眼泪和唾液，被他折腾得快要失去清醒，只能小声地、无意识地哀求着，不，不要，亚瑟，已经够了……  
他的嘴唇在说不，而他的身体在说是。亚瑟用力按着他的肩膀，把他按下去，直到最后一点克制被他彻底毁掉。他听见约翰叫了出来，一声短促的、变调的哭腔。接着约翰像个被人扯坏的破布娃娃般垂下头，软绵绵地倚在亚瑟身上，额头贴着肩膀，听凭亚瑟把精液灌进他湿热的肠道里。亚瑟用手捏住他的下巴，强迫他把头抬起来，这次约翰没有力气拒绝，他连眨眼似乎都做不到了，只是失神地盯着亚瑟的脸庞，任由他吻着自己破掉的嘴唇。  
他们维持着这个姿势，直到亚瑟结束了这个绵长的吻，约翰的腿还在抖。他试了一下想站起来，却只是凄惨地歪向一边，浑身力气都像被抽干了。亚瑟用双手托住他的腋窝把他抱高一点，精液从小洞中流出来，顺着臀缝缓慢地滴在亚瑟腿上，约翰的脸又红了。  
“没关系。”亚瑟轻声说，把约翰放在床上。他在被窝里蜷缩起来，像一个小小的蜗牛。亚瑟捡起掉在地上的衬衫，把自己和约翰都稍微清理了一下后，也钻进被窝里，手绕到约翰背后轻轻拍着他，看他缓慢地眨动眼睛，眼角还有一滴未成形的眼泪。  
疲惫涌入每一寸肌肤，但约翰强撑着不愿睡去。他感受着亚瑟手掌落在脊背上的轻柔力道，过了好久，亚瑟打破沉默：“你看起来很难过。”  
“我是很难过。”他的声音闷闷的，鼻音很重。  
“因为查尔斯要走了？”  
“嗯。”  
“总可以再见面的。”亚瑟说出这句话就后悔了，这安慰实在过于不切实际，约翰不会相信这种轻飘飘的许诺。  
“不会的。”他哑着嗓子，说话有气无力的：“不会见面了。”  
“约翰……”  
“爸爸……也不在了。”他又咬住嘴唇，亚瑟钳着他的下巴强迫他松口，他的眼泪又开始掉了：“是我的错。”  
“约翰。”亚瑟强硬地打断他的话：“不是你的错。”  
“可是……”  
“是我放的火，你应该猜到了吧？我烧掉那栋房子的时候可没有仔细去检查他是不是还有气，说不定他是被烧死的，那个警员不也这么说吗？”他看着约翰满脸的难以置信，摇摇头语气坚定：“你要恨就恨我吧。”  
他愣住了，像是被什么东西刺了一下，嗫嚅着说：“我不会恨你的。”  
“好过你一直恨自己。”他看着约翰沉默不语的样子，叹息一声不再说话。楼下开始热闹起来，脚步声变得繁杂，窗外还有黄鹂鸟在叽叽喳喳地唱歌，到处都是生机勃勃的繁华景象，没人在意屋内两个人的悲戚。  
“我有没有和你说过我老爸是个强盗外加杀人犯？”他突然说起无关的话题，约翰懵懂地摇头。  
“他在我十一岁的时候被抓了，你知道他为什么被抓吗？是我告发他的。”像是觉得这事很好笑似的，亚瑟笑了一声，声音却很干涩：“他一直打我们，我和我妈，那时候我打不过他，看到悬赏通告，就跑去酒馆找赏金猎人通风报信。我以为他被抓了日子会好过点，可没过几年就有强盗为了几美元把我妈杀了。有时候我会想，可能这就是报应，我不应该告发他的，但是我没有选择，我们都没有选择。”  
约翰抿起嘴唇，这是他眼睛发酸但不想被人看出来时固有的动作。亚瑟亲了亲他的额头，抱住他，他的耳朵贴在亚瑟心口，鲜活有力的心跳声持续不断地传到耳中。  
“永远不要责怪自己，约翰，错的不是我们。”  
那天晚上约翰很晚才睡着，他一直在哭，好像积压了这么多年的委屈一瞬间都化成泪水冒出来。亚瑟一直抱着他，在他耳边温柔地哄他，用嘴唇去吻干他眼角的泪痕。他像个突然拥有自我意识的破布娃娃那样，在麻木多年后终于看清自己的可悲，但亚瑟还在他身边，他的神智恢复过来，看着月光中湖蓝的眼睛，想着，他们还在一起，所以应该是没关系的吧。  
他想他可能再也无法离开亚瑟了，亚瑟的存在宛若一个梦，一个美好的梦，没有伤痛、孤独和贫穷，没有随时会被摧毁的恐慌，他再也不用受了伤还要强撑着微笑。亚瑟甚至给了他自由，但这自由又反过来束缚住他，令他自愿被困在亚瑟身边——在火光漫天的那个夜晚他就意识到了，除了亚瑟，没有人会为他做这样的事。  
而他渴望被爱。

End


End file.
